sequal to slipping through my fingers
by Melissa1991
Summary: Misa is now 15 and graduated from cross academy, night class.Normal pairings of FB and VK except for KaguraxZero,momijixKarin and MisaxIchijou


Kureno tugged nervously on his tie while his wife Arisa was getting their son Kureno Katsuya ready. They'd go to Misa, Kureno's sister her graduation.

"No need to be nervous, Arisa smiled. I'm sure Misa-chan is calmer than us now…"

"She always is," Kureno grimaces. "Mother and father decided to be there. I am worried she might get upset."

"That's true…" Arisa said after a while. "With all respect they are your parents but they didn't do anything for Misa since she was a year old!"

"Don't worry kaa-chan, I will protect onee-sama," little Kureno declared not fully understanding everything just that his mother was worried about his aunt who he saw as his big sister.

Kureno smiled at his wife and cuddled his son." You are a fantastic boy."

"Nee-sama is fantastic; she sounded extremely happy the past weeks though she had exams…"

His father nodded deep in thought. She said she wanted to talk to me when we'd go there.

Arisa smiled wisely. She knew her sister in law's secret. Misa was like her eldest daughter and talked freely with her.

"Let's go kaa-chan and otou-san; I am so eager to see nee-sama!" Kureno Katsuya said impatient.

The trip to cross academy was quite a distance and after a few times questioning if they were already there the little boy fell asleep.

Kureno smiled as he saw his son through the mirror and took his wife's hand. "Do you think my baby sister will be happy with the news?"

Arisa blushed and held his hand against her cheek. "I hope so…" she smiled and put her free hand on her belly. "If it's a girl I want to name her after Kyoko-san and her big sister."

Kureno smiled softly. "You just read my mind, my love.

"I wonder if that little hyper thing is still as hyper as ever. I haven't seen her since she started school again," Arisa mused. "Everything at home seems dull without her."

Her husband nodded with a smile. "I am so proud of her, even though she chose to have another life than us."

A few hours later they arrived at cross academy and Kagura came to greet them hearty. Now the curse was lifted she decided to go to cross academy day class.

"Hello Kagura-san," Kureno bowed slightly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, kureno-san. How are you all doing?" The dark-haired girl smiled.

"We're fine," Arisa grinned. "Where's little miss hyper?"

"Moon dorms, I think getting ready and running circles around herself, I'll bring you there if I can find Zero-san." The girl blushed at the name and ran away.

Kagura found the silver haired prefect with his horse, Lily.

"Zero-san, can you please take care of the arriving guests, I need to show my cousin and his family the way."

"Sure, Kagura-san" Zero smiled making the girl blush again. He put a hand on her head. "Go ahead princess, cherish the family you have."

Kagura now turned bright red and nodded quickly before running away.

**_Damn that Zero-san for having such an affect on me_**, she thought in herself.

Kureno smiled as he saw his cousin running to them her eyes sparkling and blushes on her cheeks. Little wild Kagura was growing up and falling in love, **_where did time go…_**he asked himself.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his son dragged him along and he then realised he was a quite behind with walking.

Arisa eyed him concerned. "Are you tired, honey?"

"No, just realizing that my little wild cousin grew up…"

His wife smiled tenderly but inside she was worried. How would he take the news of his own sister?

Inside Misa was freaking out. "Kuso! Shikuso! My brother's here!"

"Calm down, Misa-chan" Rima tried to sooth her. "Maybe it's not that dreadful…maybe he and ichijou will even be great friends."

"Yeah, besides how horrible can your brother be…I mean you talk always so adoring about him," Aidou remarked but silenced at the deadly glare.

"Well the Sohmas and Kurans are both quite dominating," Kain remarked.

Kaname glared at him but his eyes softened as he looked from Yuuki to Misa. "Personally I thought that Misa was too young to start with love things but I've seen how mature she really is and that she's much like my Yuuki."

Misa took a quivery breath and drank her hot tea in on gulp without noticing the heat.

Her boyfriend noticed by that she was really upset and hugged her from behind stroking her arms loving. "We'll get out of this someway somehow. Together we stand strong."

Misa nodded with a small smile and combed her hair quickly before walking to the livingroom with Ichijou and Kaname behind her.

Kureno stood up when he saw his sister and wanted to say something but closed his mouth again and wordless he stretched out his arms to Misa. He couldn't speak as his eyes were filled with tears.

"Onii-san!" Misa laughed and cried as she threw herself in her brother's arms.

"Baby, my baby sister…" Kureno mumbled as he held her tight. "Finally you will be home again...where you belong."

Misa nodded and wiped away his tears.

"Onee-sama?" Little Kureno called sweetly

The young vampire girl turned around and knelt down enclosing her nephew in a bear hug. "Otouto-san" she mumbled and twirled around with him before putting him on her hip.

"Arisa-chan!" crying the young woman and the girl hugged each other. Little Kureno who got crushed between them wailed loudly.

Laughing Misa put him down and walked to her brother. "Onii-san, these are my friends Rima-chan, Shiki-san, Ruka-san, Kain-san and Aidou-san.

Of course you know yuuki-chan and Kaname-san…"

Ichijou walked to Kureno and bowed deeply. "I am ichijou takuma, the vice dorm president. I am pleased to meet the ones Misa adores so much."

Arisa nodded hearty and encouraging at him while Kureno had a careful look in his eyes and his son went to stand before Misa.

"Sohma-sama…" Ichijou started when they all sat down. "I am a 2nd class vampire; my grandfather is from council and I am vice dorm president. Your sister is the most wonderful girl I have ever met and everyone here will miss her."

Kureno nodded with a slight smile. "My baby sister is like that, but what's your point exactly, Ichijou-san?"

The noble vampire blushed slightly. "I want to ask your permission to pay court to your sister because I love her and she stole my heart the moment she arrived."

Misa turned bright red and stared at her hands on her lap.

Little Kureno hugged Misa tight. "No, you can't have onee-sama! Don't you dare take her away! I'll fight you!" He yelled with the same spirit of his mother as he turned with blazing eyes to the blond vampire.

Everyone became quiet. One vampire even more dazed than the other.

Ichijou knelt before the little boy and looked him in the eyes in all honesty. "You are Kureno-san right? Misa-san told me very much about you and your parents."

"How many times do I still have to spell my name for you," Ichijou!

The blond vampire hung his head. "Gomenasai, Misa…"

Everyone laughed a bit because of the fierce little vampire barely 5 feet high but a temper that scared everyone.

"You know Kureno-san…I only have a grandpa, I don't know my mummy or daddy but it all didn't matter anymore since your aunt came. She made a change in everyone's heart with her gentleness and sunny smile.

I would never ever take Misa away from her family because I know what it's like to be all alone. She needs her family and they need her."

Little Kureno nodded deep in thoughts. "Why can't we become your family too? Kaa-chan, can we adopt him? Then I have an onii-sama and an onee-sama"

Ichijou looked at Kureno. "Sohma-sama, I promise I'll never hurt Misa or let anyone harm her mentally or physically. I may not be a martial artist but I am a samurai."

Kureno looked emotionless at him but Arisa saw the fight inside of her husband.

"Love, why don't we just grant him permission to see Misa when we are present and then we will see further," Arisa smiled gently

"Okay, you may visit Misa every week as long as we are home too," Kureno sighed.

Ichijou smiled grateful and bowed deeply.

Misa was blushing like crazy and buried her face in her brother's shoulder.

"I understand your worry, Kureno-san but I can assure you that Ichijou-san is my best friend and Misa is also my little sister so he knows how to behave."

"Sumimasen, Kaname-sama but Mr and Mrs. Sohma arrived," a maid came to notify

"Arigato please let Zero or Kagura escort them to where other family members are waiting."

The maid nodded and bowed before she left quickly.

"Arigato," Kureno said with a slight nod. "It would have an upsetting affect on Misa-chan if they came here now."

Later that evening they all gathered in the ballroom where there was a stage build and chairs were also arranged neatly.

Misa breathed in and out to calm herself and held Ichijou's hand in a tight grip.

"It's okay, Misa-sama" he tried to sooth her and get her thoughts off her parents at the same time. It worked since he got one of her famous deadly glares plus a pretty sharp elbow between his ribs.

Startled and surprised he gasped a moment for air.

The rest of the Sohmas who gathered there too eyed him smirking.

"How foolish can these pretty boys be?" Hatsuharu chuckled.

Aidou shot him an annoyed look but the ox didn't blink or show anything.

Kyo suddenly felt a pair of arms around his waist and he looked down. "Hey there," he smiled gently. Misa always held a special place in his heart; she was his baby cousin and she was different from all girls.

"Misa-chan, I am so happy to see you!" Tohru squealed and hugged her.

"Hai hai, me too, auntie Tohru," the vampire princess smirked mischievous.

The poor young woman panicked at once saying she just had to say Tohru-chan to her.

"She was just teasing you, Tohru" Kyo smiled.

"Y..Yeah…" the young woman hesitated and turned to Misa but the vampire princess already ran away.

This time Akito was the victim of the vampire. "Aki-chaaaaaaaan!"

The older woman nearly lost balance when the young vampire hugged her tight and looked beaming up to her.

"Hello Misa, I am very proud of you. I always knew you'd be able to do it."

"Your poor old cousin won't get a hug?" Shigure pouted making Misa giggle but she made no attempt to hug him. Instead she rushed vampire speed past him only to catch Hatori in one of her deadly hugs. The doctor smiled and patted her head gently. "Hello little energy ball. You made us all proud and I look forward to your visits when you are home again."

Misa nodded and hugged him again.

She shared a few words with each Sohma except for her parents and walked passed them like they're air. She was very hearty to Momiji's girlfriend Karin Kurosaki, daughter of Ishin Kurosaki friend of Hatori, and welcomed her into the family.

No one could blame her since she only knew them from rare phone calls and birthday cards. Her parents were Kureno and Arisa.

Kagura and Zero snickered openly and the silver haired teen ruffled the young vampire princess her hair loving. "Go do it, kid."

Everyone was requested to seat since the speeches would start.

All the nobles held their speech and final Misa was called on stage to close the speeches.

She was nervous but then her eyes searched for her brother and sister in law and she calmed down.

Ichijou who stood behind her pinched her shoulder encouraging.

Marina nodded and smiled faintly at him.

_"Dear people,_

_My school years at cross academy have come to an end._

_These years were a blast." _The audience began to chuckle at her word choice.

_"Not only have I learned to control my gift but also learned about friendship. _

_I am very proud to be a student of Cross Academy._

_When I came here three years ago my heart cried because I had to leave my parents, who are at the same time my brother and sister in law, behind. _

_They had a hard time too because they raised me as their own child and hated the thought of being so far from their child but still they encouraged me._

_Now I can't think of two people who are more proud than my parents and that's why I dedicate my diploma to them."_

Mr. and Mrs. Sohma looked proud around.

_"Nii-sama, my otou-san and Arisa-chan, my okaa-san, this is diploma is for you two._

_I am grateful to the Almightly for giving me such a loving family. _

_My parents Kureno and Arisa, my brother little Kureno Katsuya, my aunt Saki, Shishou, my cousins Aki-chan, Shigure, Aya, Ha'ri, Ritsu, Haru, Yuki, Kyo nii, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, Kagura nee-chan and Rin. Your letters and cards always brightened up my day. Tohru nee-chan helped Arisa okaa-san when I was too much a horror and I am grateful._

_Zero-san, who always did as if he didn't see me wandering around night and day and indulged my restlessness, I am grateful. _

_My three other cousins Senri-san, Yuuki-chan and Kaname nii, thanks for the great years and all your help. _

_Ichijou, thanks for enduring my bored moods and everything I threw at your head._

_Aidou, Kain, Rima, Ruka and Yori thanks for always looking out for me." _

Misa wiped away her tears.

_"Thank you all, without the ones I named I wouldn't stand here by now." _

Everyone had tears in their eyes except for Misa's birthparents.

Arisa and Kureno walked to their eldest daughter and hugged her tight letting their tears run free. "We love you," angel Kureno whispered.

"Me too," Misa cried.

Kyo watched them and he felt his eyes getting wet. Tohru quietly slipped a tissue in his hand and wiped away her own tears.

It was a beautiful picture, Kureno tall and handsome and Arisa slightly shorter in all elegance holding the fragile golden haired child in their arms. They were a real family.

All the friends went to the Sohma estate together with the entire Sohma clan to celebrate. The birthparents left quietly knowing they weren't wished to be there. Misa was a shining star in her pink with red roses dress and a pink hair ribbon in her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few months later Arisa and Kureno their daughter arrived and they named her Kyoko Misa Sohma. Kureno Katsuya was amazed by his little sister but Misa would always stay his everything. He adored her. Misa herself decided to write vampire books and worked at home. She and Ichijou loved each other but she was too restless to become a mother and wife so he just came to see her regularly and escorted her to the engagement party of Zero and Kagura and also the Kaname and Yuuki's wedding and to the engagement of their cross academy nobel friends. They were also godparents of Kaname and Yuuki's kids. Kureno was happy with his sister's choice since she had eternity in front of her so there was no hurry for settling down.

* * *

Vampire knight- not me

Fruitsbasket - not me

Misa, Mr and Mrs. Sohma and Kureno Katsuya and Kyoko Misa ~ Me :)

I dedicate this story to my 2 sisters Jasmine and Kags.


End file.
